Modred
|Image = |informazione1 = Modred |informazione2 = Modred il Mistico |informazione3 = Modred. Non MoRdred. Quello è un altro. |informazione4 = Sconosciuti. |informazione5 = Chton, quando va male. Me stesso, quando va bene. Midnight Sons, quando non ho altro da fare. |informazione6 = Montagne Wundagore (Transia). Londra (UK) |informazione7 = Neutrale puro. |informazione8 = Segreta |informazione9 = Inglese |informazione10 = It's complicated. |informazione11 = Apprendista Stregone, Araldo di Chton. |informazione12 = Apprendista Stregone. |informazione13 = Umano |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Londinum |informazione16 = 03 Gennaio 578 d.C. |informazione17 = Capricorno ascendente Scorpione |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 1.73 m |informazione20 = 70 kg |informazione21 = Azzurri |informazione22 = Bianchi |informazione23 = I suoi capelli sono naturalmente bianchi dalla nascita. Quando viene posseduto da Chton diventano completamente bianchi anche i suoi occhi.}} Chton! I shall have my soul back, do you hear?! Though this world be ground to dust in the struggle, I shall have it back!. Storia Origini Si narra che un dì '' ''L'Inghilterra fiorì di audaci cavalieri. Il buon re morì Senza eredi e così agognaron tutti al poter. Soltanto un prodigio poté salvar Il Regno da guerra e distruzione. Fu la Spada nella Roccia che un bel dì Laggiù comparì. Benvenuti nel sesto secolo dopo Cristo. Questa è l'Inghilterra Arturiana, laddove ormai la Storia si mescola alla Leggenda e tutto è intriso di magia. Ero apprendista da un grande mago in questi luoghi, in quella che una volta definivano Camelot e che ormai solo pochi di voi sanno ritrovare. Dovreste conoscerlo, il vecchio bastardo: Merlino. Non fraintendetemi, era un ottimo maestro prima di diventare completamente matto. E' quel che succede alle grandi anime quando cercano di sopprimere continuamente ciò che di male esiste in loro, come esiste dentro chiunque di noi. La parte malvagia di Merlino crebbe fino ad avere una volontà sua, separandosi da chi l'aveva generata. Ho assistito al processo e vi assicuro che non è stato piacevole o indolore. Le mie abilità come mago erano risibili allora. Non potevo certo affrontare tutta la malvagità del più grande Stregone vivente condensata in un solo essere. Così cercai un aiuto esterno, nel più dannato dei libri che siano mai stati scritti: il Darkhold. Oh, ne avete sentito parlare? Bene. Il Darkhold è il tomo di magia oscura più potente di questa dimensione e anche di parecchie di quelle adiacenti, scritto da un Elder God in persona: Chton. Io ero giovane, arrogante e disperato. Pensavo fosse solo un libro, per quanto potente. Sbagliavo. Il Darkhold è parte di Chton e come tale è senziente. E le mie abilità come mago erano davvero risibili in confronto a quelle di Merlino, figuriamoci in confronto a quelle di una Divinità. Spezzando una lancia nei miei confronti, riuscii a resistere alle lusinghe dell'Altro, il demone evocato dal Darkhold, per giorni interi. Non so se alla lunga sarei riuscito a piegarlo al mio volere, questa possibilità non si è mai verificata. Janice, mia dolce Janice, la mia futura sposa, decise in quel momento di recarmi visita. E se la mia anima sembrava un pasto fin troppo difficile da raggiungere, quella di Janice era invece del tutto indifesa. Chton la minacciò. E io, per salvare la mia amata, decisi di sacrificare volontariamente la mia anima in cambio della sua. Molto romantico. E così divenni parte di Chton io stesso: in grado di utilizzare i suoi poteri ma del tutto assoggettato alla sua volontà. E Janice fu persa per sempre. Quel poco che rimaneva di sano in Merlino si rese conto che affrontarmi, a quel punto, poteva essere poco saggio. Non era in grado di sconfiggere la divinità che agiva attraverso me, ma poteva bloccare il mio corpo. E così fece. Rinchiuso vivo in una tomba, per quanto addormentato, aspettando un giorno in cui sarei riuscito a risvegliarmi e a riconquistare la mia anima. L'Età Moderna Se c'è una cosa che gl'Inglesi non hanno mai imparato è non andare a svegliare quel che dovrebbe continuare a dormire. Me, per esempio. O il Conte Dracula, per quel che ne sa Bram Stoker (che comunque era irlandese, l'infame. Mai fidarsi degli irlandesi). Durante una serie di scavi archeologici, due allegri esploratori si sono ritrovati fra le mani il mio sarcofago. Lo hanno portato a Londra e lo hanno aperto. Avete la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire addormentarsi nel sesto secolo e risvegliarsi nel ventunesimo? Bene, io sì. E lasciatevi dire che non è piacevole. Prima di tutto perché la gente tende a reagire male quando qualcuno presunto morto si rialza dalla sua tomba, secondo poi perché questo secolo è incredibilmente rumoroso. Non capisco ancora bene come facciate a viverci. Ma tant'è. Malgrado il mio sonno e la mia reazione piuttosto violenta all'Età Moderna (Dio abbia in gloria l'Enciclopedia Britannica comunque: è la prima cosa che ho letto appena sono stato in grado di capire l'inglese moderno) qualcuno è stato molto contento di rivedermi in salute. Sì, Chton. Che nel frattempo aveva continuato i suoi turpi propositi, aspettando nei secoli la nascita di un corpo che gli si confacesse in modo da renderlo suo Avatar sulla Terra. Ogni tanto gli Antichi Dei fanno di queste cose. Niente di piacevole, al solito. Ebbene, lo aveva trovato. E con somma fortuna persino io, il suo Araldo, mi ero risvegliato proprio al momento giusto per andarlo a prelevare per lui. Wanda Maximoff , la Scarlet Witch degli Avengers, aveva dalla nascita il marchio di Chton su di sé. Mio compito era solo quello di prelevare la donna e portarla fra le Montagne Wundagore, dove Chton avrebbe potuto reclamarla con tutta tranquillità. E questo ho fatto. Il piccolo particolare che non fossi esattamente in me è sempre sfuggito agli Avengers (meno a Lady Maximoff. Reitero qui le mie scuse, Milady. Sa che nel pieno delle mie facoltà non l'avrei mai messa in quelle condizioni). Grazie a Dio, hanno fermato il rituale. Ed in mezzo ovviamente ci sono andato io, che ancora ho gl'incubi riguardo all'Inno Americano suonato con uno scudo sui miei denti. Dio, come odio gli Americani. Gli Avengers recuperarono la loro Signora Scarlatta e io mi ritrovai pesto sanguinante e abbandonato fra le Montagne di Wundagore, dove per fortuna fui raccattato dall'unica creatura che potesse aiutarmi in quel momento: Bova. Mia signora, non le sarò mai grato abbastanza. Il ricalibramento cognitivo attuato sulla mia nuca a suon di ceffoni e la conseguente riabilitazione ebbero però un lato positivo. Da quel momento diventai in grado di mantenere a lungo la mia personalità, senza soccombere alla volontà di Chton pur utilizzandone in parte i poteri. Certo, più ne faccio uso più la mia sanità mentale va a farsi benedire, ma d'altro canto… Midnight Sons Tornai in America. Sì, possiamo stare a recriminare a lungo su quanto fu stupida come decisione ma d'altro canto avevo qualcosa da farmi perdonare. Fui avvicinato da quello che è l'attuale Sorcerer Supreme: Stephen Strange . A quanto pare, la mia conoscenza del Darkhold e le mie capacità magiche potevano risultare utili nel confrontarsi con una serie di minacce sovrannaturali. Ed è così che sono finito a far parte dei Midnight Sons, insieme ad un altra manciata di gente dalla dubbia reputazione. Non fosse che, malgrado tutta la mia buona volontà, Strange si accorse ad un certo punto di quanto instabile fosse la mia situazione (confrontarsi con gente del calibro di Lilith porta ad un dispendio di energie notevole e le mie non hanno una matrice confortante) e decise, con garbo e gentilezza di scaraventarmi su un isola hawaiana e legarmi con un geas a quella terra. Poi uno si chiede perché ti viene l'urto di nervi. D'altro canto, ora sono qui. Strange avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di Dracula. Essere legati alla terra è scomodo solo finché non ne porti una manciata con te. Poteri e abilità Poteri: *'Chton e il Darkhold': A parte il suo addestramento mistico di base, Modred è veicolo dell'essenza di Chton e ha quindi la capacità di utilizzare senza difficoltà e senza bisogno di altri supporti fisici qualsiasi incantesimo contenuto all'interno del Darkhold. *'Stregoneria Elementale:' Modred è uno dei maghi elementari più potenti della terra, in grado di manipolare a suo piacimento e perfezione tutti gli elementi. *'Telepatia Magica:' Modred si è dimostrato in grado di leggere e anche dominare le menti altrui, senza bisogno di pronunciare incantesimi ad alta voce. Questa capacità lo rende anche particolarmente resistente verso la telepatia altrui. *'Volo:' Vola. Naturalmente, anche se ogni tanto si fa spuntare delle grandi ali bianche solo per prendere in giro la gente. *'Teletrasporto:' E' in grado di viaggiare fra le dimensioni (nello spazio, ma non nel tempo). *'Resistenza alla Magia:' Il suo essere è così impregnato di magia che difficilmente un incantesimo di basso livello è in grado di scalfirlo. *'Sensi Arcani:' Deriva dal suo addestramento oltre che dalla possessione e gli consentono di capire istintivamente quando una magia è all'opera e di che tipo si tratta. *'Resistenza sovrumana:' Chton ha rinforzato il suo corpo, rendendolo più resistente alle ferite di un normale essere umano. *'Fattore Rigenerante:' E visto che non gli capita spesso di avere un araldo mortale, Chton ha fatto anche in modo che fosse più difficile farlo fuori. E' in grado di guarire tre volte più rapidamente rispetto ad un normale essere umano. *'Forza potenziata:' Chton ha rinforzato anche questo particolare del corpo di Modred, rendendolo capace di sollevare senza difficoltà due volte il suo peso. Abilità: *'Conoscenza Arcana:' Conosce tutta una serie d'incantesimi basilari che derivano dal suo addestramento con Merlino, in aggiunta a quelli che è in grado di utilizzare per via dell'influenza di Chton. In alcuni casi si è dimostrato in grado di evocare anche incantesimi di fonte divina, richiamando altre entità differenti da Chton (Cyttorak, Munpoor, Seraphim). Debolezze: *'Chton:' Malgrado sia la fonte primaria del suo potere, se indulge troppo nell'utilizzare gl'incantesimi del Darkhold ricade sotto il controllo di Chton e perde lucidità. Nei momenti di possessione è completamente asservito ed ignaro del male che sta causando: il più delle volte non vorrebbe. Attrezzatura *'Darkhold: E' come se l'avesse sempre con sé. *Mantello: E' puramente decorativo ma gli ricorda i Bei Tempi Andati. Altri universi *Nel '''10812' non lo so. Ma probabilmente stessa storia che qui. *Nel 12108'' '' non lo so. Vuole morire probabilmente. Prestafaccia Paul Bettany paul-bettany-20060103-95219.jpg Paul Bettany Codice da vinci.jpg Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3 * Team Magic '''. *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un lupo bianco. *La sua casata ad Hogwarts sarebbe '''Serpeverde. *A Westeros sarebbe uno Stark: Winter is Coming. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è un Polpettone. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Infame. *In Avatar sarebbe un Airbender. *Da quando è arrivato nell'era moderna ha cominciato ad apprezzare tre cose: i giubbotti di pelle, il whisky e le sigarette. *Ha un senso dell'umorismo inglese e macabro. *Ha un gatto rosso di nome Semola. Power Grid (*) Teleporter Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 3 Velocità 4* Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons Categoria:Mistici